Tokyo Growl Mew Profiles
by MewMewStrawberry
Summary: These are the profiles for my new story. I had to fix things around before they fit perfectly. Please email me and tell me what you think nya!


_**Tokyo Growl Mew Fanfiction (6 Mew Mews)**_

**Name: Tadeshi Katsumi**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Normal form hair: auburn(tied in high pigtails)**

**Mew Mew Hair: (short) purple**

**Normal form eyes: brown**

**Mew Mew eyes: yellow**

**Normal form clothes: pink sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew form clothes: same as Ichigo's; only purple and it's a skirt, not a dress!!**

**Animal DNA: iriomote wildcat**

**(a bell with a yellow ribbon tied around her tail)**

**(mark is on her right ankle)**

**Name: Hana Wakamatsu**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Normal form hair: short; yellow(not tied up)**

**Mew Mew hair: (short) yellow**

**Normal form eyes: green**

**Mew Mew eyes: green**

**Normal form clothes: blue sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew form clothes: same as Lettuce's only yellow**

**Animal DNA: fox**

**(a bell with a purple ribbon tied around her neck)**

**(mark is on the middle of her back)**

**Name: Holly Katsuki**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Normal form hair: light blue(not tied up; short)**

**Mew Mew Hair: short; light blue**

**Normal form clothes: purple sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew clothes: light blue(similar to Minto's)**

**Animal DNA: black panther**

**(a bell with a light blue ribbon tied around her neck)**

**(mark is on her right arm, almost to the shoulder)**

**Name: Sophy Haramatsu**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Normal form hair: (short, not tied up) green**

**Mew Mew hair: short; green**

**Normal form eyes: brown**

**Mew Mew eyes: green**

**Normal form clothes: silver sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew clothes: (similar to Pudding's) green**

**Animal DNA: gray wolf**

**(a bell with a green ribbon tied around her neck)**

**(mark is on her left leg; next to her knee)**

**Name: Satsuki Sarasaka**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Normal form hair: (short; not tied up) brown**

**Mew Mew Hair: short; brown**

**Normal form eyes: blue**

**Mew Mew eyes: yellow**

**Normal form clothes: red sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew clothes: pink(similar to Zakuro's)**

**Animal DNA: tiger**

**(a bell with a pink colored ribbon around her neck)**

**(mark is on her left arm; almost to the shoulder)**

**Name: Cherri Izumi**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Normal form hair: (short; not tied up) brown**

**Mew Mew hair: (longl shoulder length) pink w/red stripes**

**Normal form eyes: reddish**

**Mew Mew eyes: reddish**

**Normal form clothes: orange reddish sailor uniform**

**Mew Mew clothes: similar to Ichigo's; color: orange reddish**

**Animal DNA: black mountain tabby**

**(a bell with an orange reddish ribbon tied around her tail)**

_**(5 cyniclons)**_

**(Akami & Sano are brothers!!! **

**(Kisshu is Akami and Sano's cousin!! **

**Name: Akami**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair color & length: (see Kish in TMM) black**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Clothes: showing his midriff**

**(all the cyniclons are wearing the same clothes)**

**Name: Saruki**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Hair color & length: (see Taruto) orange reddish**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Clothes: showing his midriff**

**Name: Satsuli**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair color & length: (see Pai) dark blue**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Clothes: showing his midriff**

**Name: Sano**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair color & length: (see Kish again) red**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Clothes: showing his midriff**

**Name: Kisshu**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair color & lenght: (see him in TMM) green**

**Eye color: yellow**

**Clothes: see the aliens in the manga & anime**

_**Others:**_

**Name: Ryou Shirogane**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Hair color and length: short; blonde**

**Eye color: blue**

**Clothes: please see TMM(MMP)**

**Profile: His father, Professor Shirogane**

**started the whole Mew Project deal. And when Ryou's house burned to the ground, Ryou and Keiichiro were gonna go ahead with it. Because Ryou memorized all his father's notes. Ryou later injected cat DNA in him to finish the experiments.**

**Name: Keiichiro Akasaka**

**Age: 19 years old**

**Hair color & length: dark brown; tied in a ponytail**

**Eye color: green**

**Clothes: please see TMM(MMP)**

**Profiles: He makes the cakes & food for Cafe' Mew Mew.**

**Name: Deep Blue**

**Age??? (unknown) **

**Hair color and length: dark blue; to his back**

**Eye color: dark blue**

**Profile: The leader of the cyniclons.**


End file.
